Aprendiendo a vivir sin ti
by veroik
Summary: Nada es para siempre... Hermione no termina de entender como Ginny olvido todo lo que ella no deja de recordar... ya, soy malisma para summaries.. femslash..
1. Te quiero, te adoro y te amo

Aprendiendo a vivir sin ti

Habían pasado ya más de 3 meses desde que Hermione, en un momento de enojo, le dijo que no quería regresar con ella por el momento. Ginny, ofendida por su respuesta, decidió seguir su vida sin Hermione, y empezó a salir con alguien al poco tiempo.

Las vacaciones se acercaban y Hermione temía que se alejaran más de lo que ya se habían alejado. Tener que verla con Dean no era agradable, ni soñar todas las noches en como la dejaba por él. Si tenía que admitirlo sí sabía que era su culpa. Pero saber que era su culpa sólo empeoraba la situación.

Una noche como cualquiera, después de despertar una vez más llorando al saber que la había perdido por su orgullo y estupidez, decidió escribirle una carta a Ginny, en la que intentaría recordarle por que empezaron, cómo empezaron y cuanto se amaban.

Bajo a la sala común. Se encontraba desierta, como esperaba. No podría recordar la historia que tanto le dolía sin dejar que se escaparan unas cuantas lagrimas. Alisó el pergamino antes de mojar la punta de su pluma. Escribió la fecha en el margen superior izquierdo cómo si el momento en que escribiera cambiaría algo y empezó.

"Se que terminó, y no tienes idea de cuanto lo lamento. Se que aun me amas, y tu sabes que estoy aquí muriendo por ti. Tu sabes que todo es por ti. Y hoy solo quiero regalarte un recuerdo de mi, de nosotras, que puedas conservar por siempre. No quiero que te lleves los malos ratos, ni las peleas, ni las escenas de celos (ni las tuyas ni las mías). Por eso estoy aquí…

Todavía recuerdo el primer te amo. Casi tan bien como el primer beso. Pero fue diferente, y especial.

Las vacaciones en tu cuarto siempre fueron las mejores. Pasar horas y horas hablando, contándonos todo, llorando y riendo… era extraño que después de hablar todo el dia aun nos quedara algo de qué hablar toda la noche. Pero siempre fue extraño las cosas entre tu y yo.

Creo que entendí muy pronto que te quería. Si, no fui yo quien dijo el primer te quiero. Pero tus tqm en trozos de pergamino se transformaron muy pronto en TE QUIERO MUCHO MUCHO. Sí, en mayúsculas por la importancia que les dabas… y porque casi siempre lo escribías asi. Y pronto llego el te adoro, después de un te quiero. Porque era fácil adorarte, era fácil quererte, era fácil estar a tu lado, riendo, viviendo, soñando… era tan fácil…

Y llegamos a ser como hermanas. Me preocupaba de ti como se preocupa una hermana mayor. Y llegue a preocuparme tanto por ti que hasta parecía tu madre. Sólo fue en esas ocasiones que tu madre estaba demasiado preocupada por sus otros hijos, pero estuve ahí contigo, a tu lado, cuidándote, apoyándote. Fui todo lo que quisiste que fueras.

Y un día, realmente una noche, acostadas en tu cama, con tus dedos entrelazados con los mios (seguramente en un gesto inocente, para no perderte, para no perderme) te hable sobre los diferentes tipos de cariño, de amor y aprecio. De lo que es el amor, de donde se siente. Y estuvimos de acuerdo, eran nuestras almas las que sentían, que las almas no tenían sexo ni distinguían entre la familia y los amigos. Que se podía amar con ese amor fraternal a los amigos. Y aceptaste todo lo que dije, pero no aceptamos ni dijimos que nos amábamos.

El tiempo pasaba y de vez en cuando sacábamos el tema de nuevo. El amor, que es el amor? Hasta llegué a preguntarme si esto no era amor. Amor de hermanas, de amigas. Porque por ti daba la vida… y tu dabas la tuya por mí. Eso no era amor? Después de todo, no podía preguntártelo. No quería asustarte y terminar con nuestra amistad o lo que sea en lo que se había convertido.

Y llegó el momento, en que nerviosas admitimos, que probablemente sintiéramos ese amor fraternal, de hermanos. Y el te quiero y te adoro se convirtió en el te quiero, te adoro y te amo que nos decíamos diariamente, muchas más veces de las que debíamos.

Y ahora que no dices ni un te quiero, solo recuerdo el ultimo te amo, ese día que pasé contigo y lloramos al tener que separarnos. No sabía que sería la última vez, pero debimos presentirlo. Por algo nuestros corazones lloraban con nosotros y por algo nos abrazamos con fuerza antes de regresar a nuestras rutinas.

Si admites que me quieres y que todavía te importo solo lo haces con ese tono de fastidio que usas solo al hablarme. Y es que has cambiado tanto que no sé quién eres. No te escribo a ti, le escribo a la Ginny de la que me enamore y sigo enamorada…

Empieza a amanecer… tendré que seguir en otro momento…

Te amo, niña

H.G."

Hermione dobló apresuradamente la carta, manchándose la mano con la tinta fresca, al escuchar pasos de los dormitorios de los chicos. Vio bajar a los de primer año emocionados por regresar pronto a casa y pasar un día soleado cerca del lago que seguramente resultaría tan gris para ella como lo habían sido todos los días desde que le dijo que le daría una oportunidad a alguien más.


	2. Solo por 5 min

-Si él no importa realmente, por qué no lo dejas?- preguntó Hermione suavizando el tono de su voz, como si con eso consiguiera evitar lo que se vendría.

-Porque no me da la gana- respondió Ginny de mal humor, definitivamente estaba harta de la misma conversación todos los días.

Hermione pensó en dejarlo ahí. No insistir más. Pero… no podía. ¿Cómo podía estar si ella ya estaba con alguien más? ¿Qué lugar ocuparía ella ahora? Sí, sabía que su lugar era el más importante, pero saber que estaba con alguien más sin que las cosas hubieran terminado realmente entre ellas le hacía bastante daño.

Intento distraerse con el libro de Transformaciones, repasando un poco para luego ayudarle a Ginny. Pero en su cabeza sólo estaba Ginny y Dean, y no pudo evitar seguir con lo mismo.

-Aunque te guste y lo quieras… no lo amas. ¿Por qué no lo dejas?-insistió.

-NO VOY A HACER LO QUE TU QUIERES!-gritó enojada. Pocas veces perdía el control de esa manera, pero últimamente el comportamiento de Hermione la sacaba de sus casillas-. NO VOY DEJARLO SOLO PORQUE TU QUIERES. NO PUEDES CONTROLAR MI VIDA.

-¿Cuándo he controlado tu vida?-preguntó Hermione ligeramente indignada de que creyera que intentaba controlar su vida. Era una manera de verlo, pero en realidad solo no quería que siga doliendo.

-Siempre- respondió Ginny usando ese tono de desprecio y aburrimiento que últimamente usaba con Hermione.

-Nunca he controlado tu vida, siempre has hecho lo que has querido. Cuando te he pedido que dejes de hacer algo que me lastimaba no lo dejaste. No digo que no hicieras nada por mi, sólo que no dejaste lo que te pedí, no por controlar tu vida, sólo para poder estar bien a tu lado-intentó explicar Hermione controlando su voz pero tuvo que desviar la mirada.

Se quedaron en silencio sin mirarse. Tan cerca y tan lejos. Estaban ahí, a 10 cm, sus pensamientos seguían en la reciente discusión. Pero sus corazones estaban tan lejos. El de Ginny cegado por lo que piensa la gente, por el típico "no es normal, no esta bien". El de Hermione por el dolor, por la espera sin sentido de algo que no llega, por la decisión que no termina de tomar.

-Yo sé, pero igual lo intento-comenzó Hermione.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad y desconcierto, llena de un odio que sólo parecía sentir por Hermione en esos momentos en que salía con el mismo tema de siempre. ¿No puede hablar de algo más?, se preguntó.

-Si tú no terminas con él yo no puedo quedarme cerca. Me duele demasiado verte con alguien más y no creo que yo pueda sacarte como tú me sacaste. Y no puedo-dijo Hermione sabiendo lo que se venía.

-Si no quieres estar, no estés-respondió Ginny.

-Quiero estar! Pero tu no me dejas-se justificó Hermione.

-No porque esté con él quiere decir que no podemos vernos-dijo Ginny de mal humor.

-Pero yo no puedo. Y se que cada vez que te he dicho que elijas entre la gente y yo has elegido la gente. Y sé que esta vez no será diferente. Pero igual tengo que intentarlo, tienes que saber que ya no aguanto más esta situación y que si no cambiará me salgo de esto.

-No voy a dejarlo solo porque tú quieres.

-¡No es porque yo quiero! Es porque me lastimas. Si te importara un poquito lo harías sólo para no lastimarme. No te estoy diciendo que regreses conmigo porque sé que no lo harás. Sólo te digo que no puedo quedarme-intentó hacerle entender a Ginny, pero sabía que ella seguiría pensando que esa era la manera de controlar su vida.

-¿Volvemos a lo mismo? Nunca he demostrado que me importas, ¿recuerdas? Lo has dicho miles de veces. ¿Por qué ahora va a ser diferente?

-Porque me iré-responde Hermione sin poder evitar mirarla con resentimiento.

-Nunca te irás. Soy yo, no puedes dejarme-dijo Ginny.

A pesar de lo arrogante que pueda ser que piense así, no lo es. Lo ha dicho un poco insegura, como si deseara que Hermione se lo confirme. No ha usado el tono de voz de siempre. Fue sincera, y se escapo su miedo. Todavía le aterraba que Hermione la pudiera dejar, pero ya no era como antes, y no podía abrazarla y suplicarle que se quedara para siempre a su lado.

-En algún momento me iré-susurró Hermione mientras besaba el hombro de Ginny, el único lugar al que podía acercarse y besar disimuladamente.

Se quedó ahí, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Ginny, contenta de que no estuvieran con el uniforme y hoy Ginny llevar una camiseta sin mangas, y así poder sentir su piel una vez más. Cogió su mano disimuladamente, sintió con Ginny pensaba en soltarla, pero no lo hizo. Acarició sus dedos, mientras sentía las mismas cosquillas de siempre en las manos. Le devolvió su mano para acercarse a revisar el pergamino donde escribía Ginny.

-Vas bien…-aprobó Hermione

-¿Te parece? Porque no tengo idea de que quiso decir McGonagall, sólo estoy escribiendo lo que recuerdo-dijo Ginny actuando con normalidad, como si la pequeña discusión no hubiera pasado.

-Sí-respondió Hermione mientras su mano empezaba a acariciar la espalda de Ginny por debajo de camiseta-. Aunque podrías agregar esto que he subrayado…

-Oh, ok.

Hermione seguía con lo suyo y Ginny no se daba por enterada. Pero Hermione sentía como se erizaba. Sí, somos sólo amigas, pensó Hermione mientras se recostaba en su silla y cruzaba los brazos.

-Ya terminé. ¿Vamos?-preguntó Ginny.

-¿No tienes que estudiar?

-No, yo creo que ya sé.

-¿Segura?

-Sí…-respondió vagamente- Vamos!

-Ya… ¿Dónde?-preguntó Hermione mientras recogían las cosas y se ponían en marcha

-¿Al lago? Encontraste un buen lugar, es decir, tiene una buena vista…

Siguieron caminando en silencio. A veces pasaba así, se agotaban los temas de conversación cuando Hermione sólo pensaba en que Ginny estaba con alguien más, y se convertía en la peor compañía, aunque Ginny seguía estando.

-Y Crookshanks…? ¿Cuándo será papá? Siempre quise tener una mascota…-comentó Ginny con un tono soñador más apropiado para Luna, pero con Hermione podía mostrar todos sus lados, el histérico, el insoportable, el tierno, el dulce, el soñador, el aterrador, el de lo aterrada que esta…

-Quien sabe si ya lo es. A veces se escapa en las noches… creo que tiene unas amiguitas…

-Para mi que esta enamorado del sapo de Neville!-dijo Ginny riendo.

-No, yo creo que le gustan los gatos… es decir, las gatas!

-Es como la mamá?-preguntó bromeando Ginny.

-O como tu?-pregunta Hermione consiguiendo borrar la sonrisa de Ginny-Ya, ya… en algo se ha de parecer a mi. Pero tu influyes mucho en él.

Y continuaron con las bromas, lejos del mundo, en un lugar donde no las encontrarían. Por esos 5 minutos de felicidad, de risas y bromas, valía la pena pasar horas y horas peleando por lo mismo. Estaban de acuerdo con eso, pero nunca lo dirían. Talvez se preguntaban si para la otra valía la pena tantos malos ratos por sólo 5 minutos… porque es difícil admitir que prefieres estar con alguien peleando todo el tiempo, sabiendo que solo habrán 5 minutos en los que reirán felices y luego todo regresara a esa normalidad tan monótona, tan agobiante. Y admitirlo sería admitir que todavía lo sienten, que no ha terminado… talvez Hermione estaría dispuesta a admitirlo, pero Ginny no.


	3. Un mes

-Ya un mes-dijo Hermione suspirando.

Desde hace un mes no había hablado realmente con Ginny. Es decir, hace un mes fue la última vez que lloró Ginny después de una emotiva declaración de Hermione de lo que todavía sentía por ella y lo mucho que le había afectado esta separación. Hace un mes, había admitido que se había sentido atraída por otra mujer mientras estaban saliendo. Pero eso no significaba nada, nunca estaría con alguien mientras estuviera con ella. Hace un mes dijo eso solo para lastimarla, y sólo consiguió que ella saliera formalmente con Dean. Cuanto lo odiaba ahora. Era incapaz de pronunciar su nombre, era más fácil decirle "Me dejaste por alguien más", así le quitaba importancia quien era alguien más. Es que pudo ser cualquiera… se justificaba.

Un mes y parecía menos. Había deseado tanto que terminara con él antes del mes. Y ahora se cumplía el plazo. Si Ginny cumplía un mes con alguien más, ella se iría. Es decir, se alejaría. Porque… un mes es demasiado tiempo.

Sentía pena por alguien más. Después de todo, Ginny sólo lo estaba usando. Para olvidarla, para demostrar que es normal, y sobre todo para demostrarle a ella, una vez más, que no controla su vida. Poco después de formalizar su relación con él, la había besado. No fue un buen beso, y definitivamente nada parecido al primero. Pero sus labios seguían siendo tan suaves, y se mareo después del beso o durante el, y le fallaron las rodillas como tantas otras veces. Fue el último beso que se dieron, y a Ginny no le importó alguien más. Ni siquiera recordó que existía alguien más.

Hermione seguía dando vueltas en su cama intentando dormir. Sabía que tardaría en conseguirlo. Pero lo mejor sería no pensar más en eso. Lo mejor sería alejarse de ella de una vez. Pero si se alejaba se lo ponía más fácil a alguien más.

No sabía cuando tardaría con esto. Cuánto duraría con ese sentimiento. Sabía que ya no podía con todo, sabía que le dolía demasiado. No podía pasar las noches llorando, o que llegara un momento, antes o después de los 5 minutos, en que terminara llorando y pidiendo permiso para esconderse en sus brazos.

Ya era hora, pensaba Hermione. Porque no podía seguir así, comiendo cada vez menos, y sólo lo suficiente para no enfermar. Había bajado unas 15 lbs desde que comenzó todo esto. El uniforme le quedaba demasiado grande, pero lo disimulaba con la capa y las chompas.

Evitaba comer con los chicos, a veces hasta fingía que había comido aunque no lo hubiera hecho. Necesitaba agua, sólo agua. Podía vivir sólo de agua. Así había controlado las ganas de vomitar y ese ardor en la boca del estómago. Si almorzaba, almorzaba poco. Si desayunaba no almorzaba pero talvez cenaba. Y en días como estos, sólo tomaba agua, y se alejaba de todos.

Afortunadamente no empezaba el día. Todavía podía convertirlo en un buen día, pensó antes de quedarse dormida por unas horas.

Hermione se levantó temprano, poco después del amanecer. Estaba decidida a alejarse, no hablar con Ginny, ni con nadie. Simplemente desaparecer. Un día para pensar. Por lo menos tendría unas cuantas horas sin preocuparse por nada. Era sábado. Seguramente Ginny, los chicos y la mayoría del colegio se levantarían después de las 9. Tres horas de libertad, de tranquilidad, de soledad. Odiaba esa tranquilidad, esa soledad, esa libertad. Sobre todo ese silencio que queda después de que se va. El espacio vacío que nadie ocupa, el hueco en la cama, el frio que no desaparece si no está entre sus brazos.

Pensó en pasar por el Gran comedor. Talvez un poco de comida le haría bien. Pero tenía agua en la mesita de noche. Con un poco de agua sería suficiente, pensó mientras llenaba el vaso. Tomó lentamente el agua, como si cumpliera con un ritual. En cuanto se la acabó fue a ducharse para poder desaparecer.

Lo bueno del agua fría tan temprano es que te distrae, y borra tus pensamientos. O te tranquiliza y te relaja. Pero en cuanto te acostumbras al frío regresa todo de una forma distinta. O al menos pensaba eso Hermione, mientras decidía que se alejaba por Ginny, para que sea feliz, ya que no lo sería con ella ahí enojándose por cosas que ya no puede cambiar.

Tomó un libro muggle, Gracias por el fuego, antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse a su nuevo lugar, cerca del lago, donde pasaba tantas horas con Ginny.

No se encontró con nadie en el camino. El castillo estaba en silencio, pero las puertas ya se encontraban abiertas. Siguió su camino como tantas otras veces, intentando que esta vez no esperara lo que no llegaría.

Se acomodó en el tronco de un árbol, mientras abría el libro y se sumergía en la lectura.

-¡Te estuve buscando!-exclamó una voz conocida, sobresaltando a Hermione.

Antes de alzar la mirada ya sabía que se encontraría con la sonrisa de Ginny.

-Ah, ¿sí?-respondió Hermione negándose a dejar de mirar las letras que dejaban de formar palabras ahora que Ginny había aparecido.

-Sí, me levante temprano, fui al Gran Comedor, a la Biblioteca… ¿te estás escondiendo?-preguntó como si sospechara algo.

-Sí, más o menos.

-Si no avisaste es por algo, si desapareciste fue por algo…-comentó Ginny enojada y resentida.

-Supongo-respondió Hermione negándose a explicar nada.

-Mejor me voy, si no quieres que te moleste-dijo Ginny mientras se daba la vuelta.

-No me molestas-alcanzó a decir Hermione odiándose por eso. Sabía que ahora Ginny se quedaría, y aunque era lo que quería no quería seguir queriéndolo.

-¿Segura? Porque parece que no querías que te encontrara…

-Sí, segura.

-Y… ¿Cómo esta?-preguntó Ginny mientras se sienta a su lado.

-¿Quién?-preguntó a su vez Hermione sabiendo que se refería a ella, desde hace mucho que sólo se tuteaban.

-Tú.

-Aquí… ¿y tú?

-Aquí. Sentada al lado tuyo, para ser mas especifica-comentó sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal te fue con el trabajo para McGonagall?-preguntó Hermione.

-Bien… pero no nos fue tan bien en pociones. Snape quiere dejarnos a todos!

-Sí, Snape es así. Pero casi nunca consigue dejarnos a todos.

-O nunca consigue dejarte a ti…

-Oh, vamos… ni Harry ni Ron se han quedado. ¿Por qué te va a dejar a ti? A menos que este celoso...-dijo Hermione lanzándole una mirada significativa.

-¿Por mi belleza, mi inteligencia o mis poderes?-preguntó Ginny sonriendo coquetamente.

-Por las 3, diría yo… porque por tu modestia definitivamente no es.

-Cállate.

-Pero… eres una de las personas más arrogantes que conozco.

-Eres la tercera persona que me lo dice en el día-dijo Ginny algo dolida.

-Lo siento, es por lo que dijiste, eso de que me quedaría porque eres tú. Fue un poco arrogante-se justificó Hermione.

-No lo dije en serio, era sólo una broma.

-Lo dijiste bastante seria. Y sentí que eras sincera.

-¿Y ahora sabes cuándo miento?-preguntó enojada.

-Sí, desde hace mucho se cuando mientes. Se como piensas, se lo que piensas, se por qué actúas como actúas. Te conozco mejor de lo que me conozco. Y me conoces mejor de lo que te conoces. Siempre ha sido así. ¿Quién mas te dijo que eras arrogante?-preguntó Hermione cambiando de tema.

-La gente-contestó.

-Sí eres arrogante, pero eres un tipo de arrogante/linda/dulce. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, sólo…

-¿Sólo...?

-He estado hablando con la gente. Es decir, con mi familia. A veces la gente piensa que porque soy ya ultima y soy mujer, todo es más fácil. Pero, por ejemplo, Percy, mi mamá sigue haciendo todo por él. Apuesto lo que quieras que si el regresa no dejará que nadie le diga nada. Quisiera que me diga por qué es así con él.

-Pero ya sabemos por qué es así con él. Es tu mamá, ya sabes, lo prefiere. Y no porque se lo digas o te lo diga, va a cambiar algo. Siempre se lo dices, y nunca pasa nada.

-Ya, ya. Es lo mismo de siempre, todo es un drama-dijo Ginny resentida.

-Pero si no dije eso! Sólo te dije que tu mamá no va a cambiar. No me estaba quejando de que siempre hables de lo mismo-_aunque siempre hables de lo mismo,_ pensó Hermione.

-Estoy harta.

-Yo sé, chiquita-dijo Hermione intentando acercase a ella y abrazarla, pero lo pensó mejor y se quedó donde estaba.

-Ya no puedo seguir…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero que todo el mundo siga con su vida y quiero quedarme donde estoy.

-Ok, me dijiste que querías avanzar. Por eso me dejaste, ¿recuerdas? Porque querías avanzar, continuar con tu vida…

-Sí, pero ya no. Nada sale como espero o cómo lo necesito.

-¿Me dejaste para luego detenerte un poco más adelante?-preguntó Hermione intentando ocultar su indignación.

-Quería avanzar…

-¿Y por qué necesitabas dejarme para avanzar?

-No lo sé-contestó Ginny con sinceridad.

Era difícil tenerle paciencia, pensaba Hermione. Era difícil porque había hecho lo posible por sacarla de su vida y darle este lugar (que ahora ocupaba) en su vida que tanto odiaba. Porque este no es el lugar que ella quería. No quería que la buscara cuando se aburriera del mundo o cuando necesitara algo. No quería seguir siendo lo que usaba cada vez que quería. Aunque sentía que esa sonrisa que ponía cuando hablaba con ella era verdadera. No como la de cuando estaba con la gente…

Se quedaron en silencio. Un silencio que debería ser incomodo. Pero aun en el silencio parecían comunicarse. Sin verse, sin hablarse, sin tocarse. Era algo más allá de lo que podían entender. O de lo que querían entender.

-Entonces… ¿Qué harás?-preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sé. Quiero que todos sigan, y que todos sean felices.

_¿Cómo se supone que debo de ser feliz sin ti?,_ pensó Hermione.

-Yo no voy a seguir sin ti. A pesar de que tú seguiste sin mi-dijo Hermione evitando preguntar quienes se suponían que eran todos.

-El mundo gira y a nadie le importa lo que pasa conmigo.

-A mi me importa.

Antes, cuando todavía hablaban, solía pasar esto. Ginny se deprimía por algo, y Hermione intentaba animarla. Nadie conocía a esta Ginny depresiva, voluble y, a veces, hasta psicópata. Pero ahí estaba Hermione, como siempre, y Ginny no parecía darse cuenta.

-Quiero que avance el mundo, porque sé que en algún momento me voy a morir. Volviendo a lo otro. ¿Y si me quedo en posiones?

-Todos nos moriremos en algún momento-comentó Hermione sin hacerle caso a su forma tan brusca de cambiar el tema.

-Ya no recuerdo las cosas como antes. Me encanta perder la memoria. Así es mejor.

-¿Y por qué es mejor?

-Creo que Snape no me aydará a pasar.

-¿Cuándo Snape nos ha ayudado?

-Sí, tienes razón…

-Si estudias y eso… te puedo ayudar, si quieres.

-¿Para qué perder el tiempo? Igual no pasaré.

-Si puedes pasar…-dijo Hermione intentando no cambiar su tono de voz. Después de todo ella seguía siendo la única que conocía y tenía que lidiar con esa Ginny pesimista.

-Es mañana el examen y no quiero estudiar. No tengo ganas.

-¿Y de que tienes ganas? O, ¿de qué mas no tienes ganas? ¿De hablar conmigo? ¿De estudiar? ¿De estudiar ni de hablar conmigo? Elige entre las opciones, ¿a, b o c?

-No sé-dijo riendo Ginny

-Yo creo que c-comentó Hermione sonriéndole-. ¿Quieres encerrarte en tu cuarto?

-Sí, algo así.

-Sabía que era la c. Pero deberías estudiar… insisto, si quieres te ayudo.

-No me gusta que sientas pena por ti.

-No siento pena por ti-aclaró Hermione.

-Que sientas lastima, entonces.

-No siento lastima. Nunca entendí por que pensabas y piensas que estoy aquí por lastima. No es por eso. Tú sabes lo que siento por ti.

-Sí.

-Sigo pensando que deberías estudiar.

-Yo sé. Ya voy.

Hermione quería que se quedara, pero entendía que sería mejor que se fuera. Mejor para las dos. Así no diría nuevamente que quería ayudarla, que quería estar, pero que para estar normal quería que estuviera sola, sin él. Que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero que no tuviera una relación seria con nadie. Era mejor…

-Entonces, ¿me ayudarás?-preguntó Ginny mientras se levantaba.

-Sí… ¿ahora?

-No, mañana, todavía hay tiempo.

Hermione intento decir algo que ni siquiera sonó a palabras. Cuando no quería decir algo, o se le hacía muy difícil decirlo, lo decía sin abrir completamente la boca, consiguiendo que las palabras se perdieran y nadie entendiera lo que decía.

Ginny la miró preguntándole que quería decir.

-Nada-contestó Hermione a la pregunta formulada por sus ojos.

-Ok… entonces, me voy.

-Sí, así es mejor. Porque después empiezo con lo mismo de siempre, y se que diras lo mismo de siempre, y me gritaras como cada vez que lo digo. Y no se por qué ya no puedo decirte lo que siento cómo antes. No soportaría escucharte una vez más decirme lo que me dirás si lo digo.

-Ok-contestó Ginny.

-Sí… se que no debo. Pero ya sabes lo que siento, ya sabes lo que quiero. ¿Para qué decirlo de nuevo? Anda, ya es tarde, creo que es hora de comer.

-¿Nos vemos más tarde?

-Talvez… creo que leeré un poco más antes de regresar al castillo.

-Está bien. Nos vemos.

-Chau-se despidió Hermione y la observo alejarse, acercarse a la gente, al mundo.

Y así termina otro día de esperarte, piensa Hermione, mientras siente un nudo en la garganta y una sensación de vacío que es sólo porque no importa lo aburrido o monótono que se vuelva, siempre la extrañará.


	4. Estudiando ?

Al día siguiente, se reunieron para estudiar en el mismo lugar apartado en el que Hermione se escondía del mundo. El día estaba demasiado oscuro para ser uno de los primeros días de verano, y demasiado frío. Un día perfecto para Hermione. Nublado, pero sin lluvia. Aunque le encantaba la lluvia, sabía que a Ginny no y que terminarían regresando al castillo si llovía.

Llevaba la capa y su chompa gris favorita. Cuando llego a su lugar se las sacó para disfrutar del viento frío de esa mañana mientras esperaba a Ginny. Evitaba pensar cualquier cosa. Sólo quería disfrutar del silencio y el frío. Sin recordar nada y sin sentir nada. No era fácil sabiendo a quien esperaba, pero podía estar bien el tiempo que necesitaran estar bien, para estudiar, antes de irse, antes de que regrese todo eso que está evitando, y sienta tantas ganas de que sienta un poquito del dolor que siente…

-Llegué-anunció Ginny.

-Sí, ya te vi… empezamos leyendo?-pregunto Hermione sentándose y apoyando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol.

-No dormí bien. Me muero de sueño.

-Ya me imaginaba, tienes una cara… pongo la capa para que te acuestes un rato?-preguntó Hermione mientras extendía la capa cerca de ella, de tal forma en que Ginny pudiera acostarse y apoyar la cabeza en sus piernas.-¿Duermes un rato o empezamos?

-Ya empecemos-dijo Ginny mientras abría el libro y empezaban a leer.

-Tengo frío-comentó Ginny.

-Toma-dijo Hermione mientras le pasaba la chompa.

-¿Tú no tienes frío?

-No, para nada, esta riquísimo el día.

-¿Descansamos un rato?-preguntó Ginny mirando hacia atrás, sonriéndole.

-Ya, descansa..

Ginny se escondió detrás de la chompa y dejo el libro a un lado. Mientras Hermione pensaba en que esas miradas, el brillo de sus ojos, la forma de sonreírle, era algo que sólo le pertenecía a ella. Sabía por todo eso que todavía la amaba, pero sabía que no regresaría ahora. Y tardaría demasiado en volver, tanto que no podría perdonárselo y cuando regresara se lo recordaría una y otra vez, y tendrían pelearían miles de veces por eso.

Todavía le dolía tener que estar ahí, sólo como amigas. Estar ahí para ella sabiendo que Ginny no estaría cuando ella la necesitara. Ni la ayudaría porque, como Ginny le recuerda siempre, ella no necesita ayuda. Pero a veces necesita compañía, necesita un abrazo, necesita una mirada, necesita que alguien se preocupe y le pregunte como está. Necesita sentir que es importante y que no puede ser reemplazada. Necesitaba sentir que la amaba, no sólo en esos momentos a solas donde rompe las barreras y encuentra sus ojos gritándole una verdad que Ginny nunca admitirá. Necesitaba algo más que unas horas a solas que muchas veces tardaban semanas en llegar. O una noche juntas. Sí, necesitaba mucho más. Pero se conformaba con eso si podía tenerla, si podía saber que era suya, sólo suya.

Y era fácil llorar en esos momentos solas mientras Ginny dormía. Era fácil besar su frente, su nariz… su cara. Era fácil acariciarla suavemente el pelo, el cuello.. hacerla dormir. Era tan fácil tenerla ahí y pensar que fue suya, que es suya, pero que a Ginny no le importa y sigue queriendo demostrar que no lo es. No importa lo que demuestre, Hermione sólo quiere que regrese, dormir abrazadas, conversar en las noches, reír de todo y nada, perderse en sus ojos y no tener que evitarlos como ahora.

Le hablaba como muchos años atrás Ginny le hablaba entre sueños. Recuerda como la escuchaba y fingía estar dormida, pero nunca conseguía recordar de qué hablaba. Esperaba que Ginny siguiera dormida, y así poder decirle lo que sentía, lo que pasaba. Era la única manera en que podría recordarle cuanto la amaba sin tener que ver como se sentía incomoda y no respondía. Y le susurraba cerca de su oído lo difícil que han sido esos días sin ella. Lo difícil que es verla con alguien más, saber que prefiere a alguien más. Cuanto lamenta no haberle demostrado que ella era todo y no necesitaba algo más, definitivamente no necesitaba a alguien más. Si llegó alguien no fue su culpa, y se alejó de ella cada vez que se lo pidió, y a veces se alejó sin que se lo pidiera, sólo para que no sintiera que prefería a alguien más.

Hermione consiguió controlarse y dejar de llorar antes de que Ginny despertara. Pero cuando despertó le preguntó que había pasado. No podía decirle que lloraba una vez más por ella, aunque le parecía demasiado obvio. No le dijo nada y Ginny la abrazó suavemente. Todavía la quería y le importaba Hermione, pero tenía que continuar con su vida. Hermione ya no quería llorar, pero estaba en el único lugar que podía llorar. Porque ese era su lugar para llorar. Porque se escondía entre sus brazos hasta que pudiera tranquilizarse… porque talvez sus latidos la tranquilizaban… o su respiración… o simplemente ella.

-¿Seguimos?-preguntó Hermione separándose un poco.

-¿Sí estás bien?-preguntó a su vez Ginny.

-Sí.. sigamos, no terminarás nunca-dijo Hermione mientras cogía el libro que habían dejado a un lado.

-¿Vamos a la biblioteca?-sugirió Ginny.

Hermione no podía pedirle que se quedaran, seguramente ya extrañaría el ruido del mundo, seguramente se había cansado de esas horas que habían pasado solas en una extraña burbuja que siempre tenía que romper.

-Vamos-respondió de mal humor Hermione.

Ginny sabía que le pasaba algo pero prefirió levantarse sin mirarla, recoger las cosas y esperar a que Hermione se haya puesto la chompa y su capa. Caminaron en silencio. Ginny no quería provocar una pelea y sentía que Hermione pronto la empezaría. Era mejor esperar, fingir que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien.

Se sentaron en una mesa alejada. Sacaron los libros y los apuntes. Ya iban a empezar cuando Ginny habló.

-¿Le puedes pedir a Madam Pince los libros que sugeriste que consultáramos?-preguntó con la voz más encantadora que pudo poner.

Hermione la miró como si quisiera matarla. Pero lo había pedido de buenas maneras, y seguramente no tendría idea de que libros podían serle útiles. Así que se levantó, resignada, a buscar los libros.

Regresó con los libros bajo el brazo y los lanzó sobre la mesa. Se sentó en su silla y se cruzó de brazos. No iba a seguir estudiando algo que no le interesaba. Que le ayude otra persona, su novio, talvez, pensaba Hermione de mal humor. La había visto guardar disimuladamente una carta y pensaba que sería de él. Entonces que se quede con él, se decía Hermione. Estaba cansada, estaba harta. Ya no podía seguir con ese juego.

-Me voy-anunció Hermione después de 15 minutos de ignorar a Ginny.

Ginny la miró sin decir nada, sabía lo que pasaba, la conocía demasiado bien. Decir algo sólo empeoraría las cosas. No podía decirle que se quede, que le había dicho que la ayudaría. No podía decir que cumpla algo que ni siquiera estaba segura de que quisiera que cumpla. Así que se quedo ahí mirando a Hermione con tristeza mientras ella recogía sus cosas.

-Yo sé que no te importa, pero ya estoy cansada. Y me voy.

Ginny sabía lo que Hermione necesitaba escuchar. Pero no lo diría. No podía decirlo. Las cosas habían cambiado, y ya no lo sentía como antes. Si le pedía que se quede seguramente empeoraría las cosas.

Así que dejó que Hermione se vaya… mientras Hermione la odiaba por dejarla ir.

La esperaría como siempre, en el lugar de siempre, lejos de todos, donde sólo Ginny la podría encontrar. Aunque sabía que no iría esperaría. No podía quedarse más tiempo ahí, fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Y si volvía, si iba a buscarla… todo tendría sentido nuevamente. Pero no volvió.

***

No iba a continuarlo, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, ja. Gracias a las personas que leyeron y comentaron… intentaré terminarlo. Pero no sé como terminar algo que no termina.


	5. Deberias darle una oportunidad

He evitado escribir porque… no quería pensar o recordar o algo. Pero… siento que tengo que terminarlo. Terminarlo y seguir. Todavía no se cuantos caps más serán. Espero que no demasiados.

Mucho drama, nada divertido… y no sé…

***

**Deberias darle una oportunidad**

Para Hermione era imposible no recordar como empezó el final. Para ella. Para Ginny había empezado mucho antes, cuando le insinuó que quería regresar y Hermione le dijo "en este momento no" resentida por haberla dejado todo el día sola (un día que habían quedado estar juntas).

Pero para Hermione empezó esa tarde en la biblioteca…

(n/a: es necesario poner flashback?)

"Me contaron que le gusto a Dean", contó Ginny sin darle importancia, aunque ese tono de voz que tanto conocía le decía que quería llegar a algo, obtener una reacción, una respuesta, la certeza de que siempre estaría.

"Uhm", contesto simplemente Hermione para que supiera que escuchaba.

"Sí, la gente piensa que debería darle una oportunidad..", comenta aumentando la indiferencia en su voz.

_Que se supone que debo decirte_, pensó Hermione evitando mostrar lo que sentía.

"Sí, deberías darle una oportunidad", admitió finalmente, rindiéndose antes de empezar la batalla, sin preguntar que pasó con esperar que llegara el momento, ni que pasó con lo que vivieron. Lo aceptaría. Se rendía... porque sabía que era lo mejor.

Después de unos momentos de silencio empezaron a bromear sobre lo bueno que sería. Porque sabían que talvez les convenía. Muchos se alegrarían que finalmente terminara, aunque terminara así, por alguien más.

"¿Te incomodará que este con alguien más?", preguntó suavemente Ginny. Desde que empezó la conversación había querido llegar a ese punto. No quería ver afectada su relación... que llevaba muchos años ya sin ser realmente una relación de amigas.

"No", respondió monótonamente mientras miraba a cualquier parte evitando que mirara sus ojos y las lágrimas que empezaban a aparecer.

Se secó los ojos disimuladamente y decidió no pensar más en ello. No seguir hablando de eso, no recordar nada que provocara ese nudo en su garganta y esas ganas de salir corriendo.. y talvez no volver nunca más.

¿_Yo también puedo estar con alguien más?_ se preguntó cuando realmente quería preguntárselo. Pero no debía, sabía que sería empezar de nuevo, retomarían la batalla, se lastimarían, regresarían, terminarían de nuevo. No, debía dejarlo así. Debía mostrar su apoyo incondicional aunque le doliera como le estaba doliendo.

Y lo intentó. Intentó dejarlo ahí. Estar cuando lo necesitara. Talvez… cuando Ginny le avisó (porque fue sobre todo un aviso) lo que haría o pensaba hacer, esperaba que tardara más en salir con Dean. Definitivamente no esperaba que hablaran por 2 semanas, se besaran, estuviera con ella en San Valentín y 2 días después se amarrara con él. Definitivamente no lo esperaba. Tampoco esperaba admitir que se sentía atraída a otra persona. Pero no veía como sentirse atraída a alguien podía llevar a Ginny a amarrarse con Dean.

Nunca esperó y nunca quiso que terminara.

Hermione dijo tantas estupideces intentando demostrarle que todavía la quería. Intentó ponerla celosa, enseñarle que podría perderla si no hacía algo pronto. Sólo quería saber que Ginny sentía lo mismo. Tantas veces la vio esperar a Harry, llorar por Harry, decir que por él haría lo que sea. Tantas veces la vio tan enamorada de alguien más. Pero cuando estuvo con ella, nunca estuvo segura de que realmente la amara. Ginny le diría miles de veces que recordara sus miradas, y que así sabría cuanto la amo. Pero Hermione recuerda lo que hizo… y cree estar segura al suponer que nunca la amó.

Ahora Hermione se pregunta si Ginny, con su "la gente piensa que debería darle una oportunidad", quería realmente decir "pienso que debería darle una oportunidad, o si quería que le dijera que ellas todavía tenía una oportunidad.

Ahora Hermione no sabe que pensar… y estando tan lejos de Ginny no tenía a quien preguntarle.

***


	6. Chapter 6

Las vacaciones llegaron antes de que Ginny o Hermione pudiera arreglar las cosas. Ginny estaba segura de no querer estar más con Hermione y Hermione estaba segura de no poder seguir sin Ginny. Las dos estaban aterradas al saber las vacaciones sólo conseguirían separarlas mas. Pero ninguna se atrevió a confesar sus miedos y sin poder despedirse de alguna manera, se encontraron en sus casas, muy lejos del colegio, muy lejos de su vida juntas.

Los días pasaban y Hermione se escondía entre libros y recuerdos. Buscaba cualquier cosa que la distrajera y la ayudara a no pensar en Ginny. Pensando en los primeros días, se alegraba de que lo peor hubiera pasado. Aunque podía pasar todo el día en la cama ya no sentía esas necesidad de antes de saber todo el tiempo de ella.

Seguía evitando a la gente, a sus padres, a sus amigos. Pero había alguien con quien todavía podía hablar.

Esa niña, un poco mayor que ella, por la que tantas veces se peleó con Ginny, con la que miles de veces dejo de hablar y volvió a hablar cuando no estuvo bien, había vuelto a aparecer en su vida. Esta vez Hermione no se alejo ni salió corriendo asustada. Le agrado más que nunca su presencia, talvez por sentirse tan sola, y no pudo ocultar cuanto le alegraba que estuviera en ese momento.

Hermione sabía cuanto Ginny la odiaba pero eso solo era un motivo mas para estar cerca. Ahora que Ginny se habia ido (y estaba con otra persona) a Hermione no le importaba mucho lo que pudiera pasar con esa niña.

Mientras estuvo con Ginny, Hermione evito encontrarse con ella. Podían hablar y escribirse pero no verse. No estaba segura de lo que quería de ella o que buscaba acercándose y Hermione no quería descubrirlo.

Hermione sabía lo que pasaria eventualmente y no estaba segura de querer que pase. Pero esta vez no haría nada por evitarlo. Por eso, un viernes… se acercó y se alejó, y sin tener un motivo (o el motivo que quería) para no hacerlo, hizo lo que muchas veces prometió no hacer.

Había cruzado una línea que no debía cruzar, pero esta vez no le importaba. Si Ginny había dicho que no volvería nunca más con ella se aseguraría de que fuera así. Y, a pesar de que lo que más quería era estar con Ginny, se dejo llevar por el momento...

Un día Ginny intentó hablar con Hermione, pero ella no quiso escuchar. Ginny había entendido finalmente que todavía amaba a Hermione y quería estar con ella. Pero Hermione se había enterado del viaje al que fue con Dean y no lo estaba dispuesta a escuchar nada de lo que tuviera que decir. Nunca se imaginó que Ginny la quería de vuelta y, aunque se arrepentiría más tarde, no pudo soportar escuchar diciendole cuanto le había afectado esa relación poco normal que tuvo con alguien que nunca aguantó. Talvez si se hubiera imaginado lo que Ginny intentaba decirle hubiera escuchado. Pero no podía escuchar, no si no significaba nada, no si al final no volvería con ella.

Nunca regresarían al mismo tiempo. No importaba cuantas veces Hermione dijera que siempre estaba, muchas veces no estuvo. Es escondió en una relación que no iba ninguna parte, se distrajo con besos que nunca le pertenecerían y enterró todos los sentimientos que despertaba la menor de los Weasley.

Después de tantos encuentros y desencuentros, intentaron seguir, cada una por su lado, evitando buscarse, evitando hablarse. Pero no podría durar mucho tiempo, pronto volverían clases y tendrían que verse.

El día que tanto habían temido durante todas las vacaciones llegó. Tener que verse, después de todo lo que había pasado, no sería fácil. Hermione se preguntaba si moriría por abrazarla o saldría corriendo cobardemente en cuanto la viera. Y pensaba que era mejor no saber la respuesta. Se conformaba con decirse que podría huir de ella durante el viaje en el tren, disculpándose con los demás por sus deberes de prefecta. Por lo menos no compartirían el compartimento durante todo el viaje y no tendría que fingir que todo estaba bien.

Se encontraba en el aden 9 y ¾ cuando Hermione distinguió una melena roja y apartó la mirada. Su pelo se veía diferente, ella se veía diferente. Le costaba creer que ella era su Ginny. Siempre le gustó como se veía natural, no había nada más hermoso para Hermione que verla despertar con el pelo revuelto y una sonrisa, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos. Pero verla así, tan… tan no lo que era, le ayudó a no acercarse. Sería seguramente el nuevo corte de pelo, se dijo.

Ginny, al sentirse ignorada por Hermione, no puedo reaccionar de otra manera. Su orgullo Weasley le impidió demostrar si sintió algo y actuó como si Hermione no existiera.

Cuando Hermione terminó sus rondas con Ron y fueron al compartimiento, ninguna de las dos se miró. El reciente encuentro en el aden y como se habían ignorado mutuamente había sido suficiente para no volver a dirigirse la palabra y borraba cualquier esperanza de reconciliación.

Hermione miraba a Ginny de vez en cuando, queriendo decirle algo, pensando cuanta falta le había hecho y cuanta falta le hacia en ese momento. Pero no podía. Se había propuesto sacarla de su vida así como Ginny la sacó a ella.

Los primeros días de clases fueron difíciles, mucho más difíciles que las vacaciones. Hermion todos los días se escribía con la niña con la que se veía, y eso le ayudaba a llevarlo todo. El tener a alguien con quien hablar en lo que Hermione consideraba el momento más difícil de su vida, fue algo que realmente no esperaba. Pero le alegraba no estar totalmente sola.

Hubieron días que ya no podía, ni siquiera hablar o estar con alguien ayudaba. Temía terminar suplicándole a Ginny que volviera y hacía lo que podía para evitarlo. Se dedicaba a sus estudios más que nunca, escondiéndose en la biblioteca con la esperanza de que si algún día Ginny volvía supiera donde encontrarla.

Hasta que un día no pudo más…

Ginny entró en la sala común y subió las escaleras para ir a su dormitorio. Hermione la observaba intentando controlar las ganas que tenía de estar cerca de ella. Sin poder evitaro se levanto de su butaca y la siguió. Al llegar al dormitorio de Ginny, se quedó en el umbral de la puerta observándola a pesar de la oscuridad.

Se vieron un par de veces pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Hermione había reconocido su olor y se moría por abrazarla y esconder su cara en el cuello de Ginny.

-¿Qué?-pregunto bruscamente Ginny sin poder manterner el silencio por mas tiempo.

-Nada-respondió Hermione esquivando la mirada y mordiendose los labios para que no se escapara ninguna otra palabra.

Escucharon pasos y supieron que alguna de sus compañeras estaría subiendo por las escaleras. Ninguna de las dos se movió, conservando la distancia entre ellas. Ninguna habló.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo que nunca salió. Volvió a mirarla, intentando decirle así todo lo que no podía decir. Pero seguramente Ginny ya no quería saberlo.

Ginny pasó a su lado, saliendo de la habitación. Hermione no hizo nada por detenerla… pensó en seguirla o retenerla con un abrazo, así como tantas veces lo hizo Ginny. Pero no pudo. Se había jurado nunca obligarla a estar y ahora no iba a empezar a hacerlo.

Hermione se dirigió a su habitación pensando que debió decirle algo. Talvez debió disculparse por haberla ignorado, decirle que había visto en su mirada algo y que sabia que no estaba bien, que la quería y se preocupaba por ella. Cualquier cosa…

Talvez debio acercarse, talvez entrar y cerrar la puerta, dejar al otro lado el mundo y lo que este piense de ellas. Ser por un momento solo ellas dos…

Sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas se escaparon. Odiándose por eso, tomó un libro e intentó concentrarse absolutamente en él y así borrar a Ginny por unos minutos.

Pocos minutos pasaron antes de que Pig apareciera en su ventana. Esto le sorprendió un poco a Hermione porque sabía que Ron no le enviaría a Pig con una carta. Sólo podría ser de Ginny… y Hermione no estaba segura de querer leerla.

Tal como lo esperaba, Ginny empezaba quejándose de que la había ignorado todo este tiempo. A Hermione le molestaba que Ginny no pudiera ver cuanto le afectaba estar cerca de ella. Era una carta breve y no tenía mucho sentido que la hubiera escrito pero entendía que Ginny la extrañara porque ella la estaba extrañando más de lo que nunca extraño a nadie, pero le dolió que fuera sólo eso.

Le respondió la carta y Ginny volvió a escribirle. Volvieron a las peleas, a echarse la culpa, a justificarse… por momentos comprendían que no servía de nada pelear, disculparse, buscar un culpable, dar explicaciones o justificarse y hablaban como dos personas normales. Pero en cualquier momento volvían a pelear… como lo habían estado haciendo en el último año.

Y así siguieron por algunos meses, evitandose, ignorandose, actuando con naturalidad, peleando más que nunca, alejandose, acercandose. Cada vez que hablaban lloraban, reían, se gritaban… no era una relacion normal, y mucho menos una que pudiera mantenerse. Pero era mejor tenerse unos cuantos días… en los que Hermione se alejaba de alguien y Ginny de Dean… antes de volver a la realidad con la que podían vivir pero en la que nunca volverían a ser felices juntas.

**

Casi corregido?


	7. Chapter 7

"¿Sabes? Lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte. Es obvio que, al pasar el tiempo, mi cariño fue creciendo más… y eso que antes no me parabas bola! Insisto: debiste pararme bola!! Ya… no podías, estabas con alguien y… está bien, lo entiendo.

Ahora no sé qué hacer con todo esto. Tú tienes fuerza de voluntad (hasta que se te acaba) y yo no tengo! Y debería tenerla! Es que… tanto tiempo atrás tuyo, tantas llamadas, tantas cartas, tantos mensajes!! Eso no puede desaparecer así no más! Te quiero demasiado, niña, y no sé qué hacer con todo lo que siento por ti"

Hermione no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al leer ese papel que encontró entre sus cosas. Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que dejaron de hablarse pero entendía que era como debía ser. No quería causarle más problemas ahora y por eso conseguía aguantar las ganas de querer saber cómo estaba.

Aún no sabía que había pasado aquella época. Podía recordar pocas cosas… muy pocas conversaciones y muy pocos momentos. Ya hasta había olvidado su forma de mirarla, que la atrajo desde el principio de una manera tan natural que nunca llegó a pensar que buscaba algo más.

Ya no recordaba las mil veces que dijo "¿estás segura?" para retenerla unos minutos más a su lado, ni la mitad de las cosas que le dijo y Hermione huyó asustada. No recordaba las preguntas ni las respuestas. Eran como esas conversaciones que tuvieron cuando Hermione ya estaba casi dormida, que a la mañana siguiente nunca conseguía recordar.

Le entristecía pensar en lo que había sido. Después de todo, no hubiera querido que fuera así. Pero fue lo que fue. Hermione fue sólo un capricho y ella para Hermione era el clavo que ayudaría a sacar a Ginny pero sin quedarse dentro. Borraría a Ginny sin escribir en Hermione. Y todavía lamentaba que sólo hubiera sido eso.

Cada vez que no aguantó la situación, Hermione corrió a esconderse entre sus brazos. Encontraba cierta tranquilidad o apoyo… talvez nunca se lo agradeció suficiente pero sin ella no hubiera podido seguir. Encontró algo diferente en ella. A una amiga, talvez. O fue sólo una persona que pasó por su vida… como una luz ayudándola a regresar a su camino… pero cuando lo encontrara se iría para siempre.

-Estás rara-le decía cuando sabía que algo pasaba.

-No estoy rara-contestaba Hermione molesta de que la "acusara" de estar rara.

-Es porque hablaste con Ginny, ¿no?

-Estoy normal… pero… tú sabes que si ella quiere estar conmigo yo haré bien las cosas esta vez..-comentó Hermione sin poder evitarlo.

-Harás bien las cosas? Eso quiere decir que ser mi amiga es hacer las cosas mal? Es tu decisión, sólo házmelo saber.

Hermione no quería lastimarla pero sabía que no lo hacía realmente. Si tenía algo claro es que nunca podrían sentir más de lo que sentían. Al final, sí, eran sólo amigas. Intentó explicarle que no podría decirle que se alejaría. No quería alejarse de ella, a pesar de que las dos jugaban en algún momento Hermione empezó a quererla. Pero todavía amaba a Ginny y sabía que ella amaba a alguien más.

Llegaron días en que Hermione no sentía celos de Dean por estar con Ginny. Días en que todo estaba bien y creía que podía superarlo y hasta volver a ser amiga de Ginny. Creía ver una luz al final del túnel y caminaba feliz, creyendo que al final encontraría la salida.

Hubieron días extraños en los que pensaba en ella. Se acordaba de Ginny pero pensaba en ella. Recordaba momentos, conversaciones, frases, palabras, actos… y sólo esperaba que llegara ese momento en el día en que se verían unos cuantos minutos.

Ginny las vio muchas veces por los pasillos, caminando muy cerca, riendo, a Hermione sonriéndole de esa manera que no debía sonreirle. Odiaba ese silbido y aún más que Hermione saliera corriendo a su encuentro. No podía evitar miles de comparaciones ofensivas e insultos que no le diría. Fingía que no las veía aunque algunas veces se paseaban delante de ella. Hermione intentaba evitar que Ginny las viera juntas pero no siempre lo conseguía. O talvez casi nunca.

La gente hablaba y a Hermione no le importaba demasiado. Talvez le molestaba un poco porque realmente no era nada pero nunca fue una persona a la que le importaba lo que se decía de ella o lo que la gente pensara.

Ginny las odiaba a las dos. Intentaba estar feliz con la decisión que tomó, diciéndose a sí misma que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Hermione estuviera con ella. Nunca entendería que Hermione no iba a estar con nadie más mientras ella estuviera a su lado.

Muchas veces Ginny sintió su mirada… y veía en ella que había conseguido lo que quería. Ahora tenía (sin tener) a Hermione. Pero la tenía porque ella la dejó. Ginny no había perdido a Hermione, la había dejado para rehacer su vida. Ella no la había ganado, Ginny se la había dejado… talvez por miedo a que Hermione la eligiera a ella.

Hermione se convenció miles de veces de que Ginny no volvería… talvez por eso nunca pudo ver cuando volvía o talvez por eso Ginny nunca pudo regresar. Ginny estuvo siempre segura de que esto era lo que Hermione quería. Nunca se pondrían de acuerdo. Y nunca entenderían que desde hace mucho tiempo ya era muy tarde para ellas.

***

De nuevo: no iba a continuarla pero... me quede despierta jugando farmville asi que escribi mientras esperaba a que estuvieran mis raspberries...

Por cierto... GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!


	8. Chapter 8

Otro cap? Así parece…

Creo que no dije pero… todo es de j.… pero eso ya todos lo saben, eh? Jajaja

***

-No vuelvas a hablarme, no vuelvas a mirarme, no vuelvas a mencionar mi nombre- le dijo Ginny llorando.

-Escúchame, puedo explicarlo-dijo desesperada Hermione.

-No quiero escucharte!-gritó Ginny antes de alejarse de ella.

Hermione la siguió, llamándola, intentando no llamar demasiado la atención. Ginny no se detuvo hasta llegar al retrato de la dama gorda.

-Por favor, escúchame-suplicó Hermione en un susurro ante una perpleja Dama Gorda que esperaba una contraseña y no un par de niñas actuando tan extraño.

Ginny ignoró a Hermione, dio la contraseña y subió a su cuarto. Hermione la seguía todavía creyendo que le estaba afectando mucho más de lo que pensó que le afectaría. Tantas veces le dijo que ya no la amaba que Hermione lo había creído, y ahora estaba así… y Hermione no entendía como pudo llegar a ponerse en esa situación.

Ginny aceleró el paso antes de tirarle la puerta en la cara a Hermione.

-Por favor, no es como tú piensas-dijo Hermione a través de la puerta.

Ginny no quería escucharla. Ya había tenido suficiente. Leer todas esas cartas que se habían mandado. Era evidente que tenían una relación de mucho tiempo. Probablemente desde antes, de cuando estaba con ella. Ginny la odiaba. Como pudo hacerle eso, se preguntaba. Nunca entendería que Hermione siempre le fue fiel.

-Puedo explicarlo. Puedo explicar lo que leíste-suplicó Hermione mientras sus lágrimas se escapaban.

Ginny abrió la puerta del cuarto y Hermione casi hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera. No tenía valor para explicar cosas que no tenían explicación. Pero lo intentaría. No era tan malo como parecía. O eso siempre pensaría.

-Así que querías ir con ella…-dijo Ginny sin poder ocultar el resentimiento en su voz.

-Sí, pero es porque a ella también le gusta. A ti nunca te gustó. Entiéndeme, es algo que compartimos, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Hermione entendió entonces por qué había querido acompañarla antes. Ella no había querido romper una tradición y no se dio cuenta de que si Ginny ofrecía su compañía era para hacer algo por ella. Era muy tarde para entenderlo por lo que intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Ginny no parecía convencida con la respuesta, pero siguió…

-Y esto?-preguntó sacando un poema medio extraño.

-No es para mí! No me dijo para quien era. Pero no era para mí…

-Te enamoraste de ella? Y ella se enamoró de ti?-preguntó sin evitar burlarse.

-Leíste bien? Hablábamos del amor y como es cuando lo sientes en serio. Hablábamos de enamorarse y todo eso. Ella dijo "entonces yo me enamoré de ti" y yo respondí "y yo de ti, pero no te amo. Ves la diferencia?". No la amo, Ginny. Te juro que no significa nada para mi (de esa manera).

-"Tú y yo… suena tan tú y yo"-leyó Ginny.

Hermione no sabía que podía decir de eso.

-Le dices como me decías a mi? La tratas como me tratabas a mí?-preguntó Ginny deseando más que nada en el mundo que dijera que no.

-No, nena, nunca le dije como te decía a ti, no la traté como te trataba a ti. Lo juro, chiquita.

-Y esos I love you?

Hermione pensó decirle "y esos te amo que le dices a él?" pero decidió no dañar más las cosas ahora que había accedido a hablar con ella.

-Fueron "luv ya". No significaban nada-intentó explicar Hermione-. No entiendo por que te pones así-dijo consiguiendo que Ginny la mirara con el ceño fruncido-. Tú dijiste que ya no me veías así, que sólo me veías como amiga. Tú estas con Dean. Por que te pones así?

Pero Ginny no quiso o no pudo contestar. Admitir que todavía sentía algo y haber tenido que esperar leer algo así para darse cuenta de eso no esta bien. Mucho menos ahora que sabía que nunca podrían volver a estar por lo que había hecho Hermione.

-No te hice nada-dijo Hermione sabiendo lo que pensaba-. Mira, tú sabías que estaba viéndome con ella, yo no tengo nada que ocultarte y como sabía que no me creerías lo que te dijera de lo que había pasado con ella te dije donde estaban las cartas que escribimos. No pensé que leerías lo que yo escribí. Ni que te pondrías así. Me dijiste tantas veces que ya no me amabas… Ginny, no quería lastimarte. No pensé que te afectaría-dijo en forma de disculpa antes de que se le cortara la voz.

Ginny tenía los ojos hinchados y a Hermione aún se le escapaban las lágrimas. Hermione sabía que Ginny entendería lo peor de cada palabra que leyó. Que no vería todos los "aún estoy enamorada de Ginny" si no todos los te quiero antes de despedirse.

Intentó acercarse a ella, pero Ginny le dirigió una mirada extraña, una mezcla de odio y resentimiento, que mantuvo a Hermione en su sitio...

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada. Sin comprender que soñaba, buscó a Ginny en la oscuridad. Sintió algo húmedo en su cara y al pasar su mano se encontró unas cuantas lágrimas. El silencio de la habitación le ayudó a comprender que sólo soñaba y que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde esa discusión y nunca conseguiría que Ginny viera las cosas desde su punto de vista.

***

Fin de otro cap jejeje... ya, entonces.. dejan reviews? XD

(como no he escrito en tanto tiempo no se como hacer para que seguirlo porque creo que lo estoy cambiando...)


	9. Chapter 9

Un sábado en la noche Hermione se encontraba haciendo sus deberes en la biblioteca. En unos minutos Madame Price le exigiría que se retirara. Una lechuza entró por una ventana abierta y la bibliotecaria casi sufrió un infarto al ver a ese animal tan cerca de sus preciados libros.

La lechuza se acercó a Hermione que no pudo más que mirarla con desconfianza mientras desataba la nota. Talvez le hubiera sorprendido más encontrarse con la letra de otra persona, pero igual le sorprendió encontrarse con esa letra tan conocida de Ginny.

"Tuve un accidente en la escoba… prefería que te enteraras por mi y no por otras personas."

Hermione escuchó un grito ahogado de ira contenida y se encontró con la cara de Madame Prince. Recogió sus cosas antes de que la bibliotecaria reaccionara por completo. Se colocó la mochila en un hombro y la lechuza en el otro, y, con el pergamino en la mano, salió lo más rápido posible hacia la sala común donde talvez encontraría a Ginny divertida por su accidente.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la torre no vio a Ginny por ningún lado. Ni siquiera escuchaba comentarios de su accidente. Eso sólo podía significar que no había sido lo suficientemente grave o que nadie sabía aún del accidente.

Sacó un trozo de pergamino para enviarle una nota a Ginny.

"Tan mal estás que nadie sabe lo que te ha pasado?" preguntaba con sarcasmo, "Seguramente es algo gravísimo y peligra tu vida…" se burló Hermione porque, aunque no quería admitirlo, todavía le dolía que hubiera preferido a Dean. "Deja de ser tan dramática…"

Mandó la lechuza con la nota y antes de lo que esperaba ya estuvo de vuelta.

"Sí, fue bastante grave", decía Ginny y Hermione observaba la presión ejercida por la pluma sobre el pergamino y le parecía excesiva, su nota no debería haberle molestado tanto, "Si no me crees pregúntale a mi hermano que ya volviendovolver a la torre. Pasaré la noche en la enfermería y preferiría que no le estés contando a nadie nada".

Hermione arrepentida por su nota empezó a observar cada 10 segundos el hueco del retrato, por si Ron entraba en por él. Caminaba de un lado al otro sin poder ocultar su desesperación. Unos minutos después apareció el pelirrojo acompañado por Harry. Los dos parecían ligeramente preocupados.

-Que le pasó a tu hermana?-preguntó Hermione intentando parecer tranquila.

-Casi muere en la escoba-dijo Ron riendo pero al ver la cara de preocupación de Hermione agregó-Madame Pomfrey dijo que necesitaba descansar.

-No hay nada que Madame Pomfrey no pueda curar-comentó Harry a quien sus incontables experiencias en la enfermería le hacían creer ciegamente en la enfermera.

-Iré a verla-dijo Hermione mientras caminaba hacia el hueco del retrato.

-Pero no tardes mucho, ya es casi hora del toque de queda-gritó Ron, a lo que Hermione hizo un gesto con la mano antes de desaparecer.

Mientras caminaba, se reprochaba haber sido tan dura con Ginny. Esta vez la había buscado a ella y no a Dean. No le importaba todas esas veces que le dijo que la buscó a ella cuando la encontraba con Dean. Esta vez era a ella a quien quería a su lado y ella se había sido idiota al no considerar a posibilidad de que esta ver fuera algo serio.

Caminaba más rápido y maldijo a Peeves cuando intentó gastarle una broma.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la única cama ocupada.

-En qué estabas pensando?-gritó Hermione- Sabes que no puedes volar cuando ha oscurecido. Te lo han prohibido. Vas a terminar matándote.

-Que pasa, señoritas?-preguntó Madame Pomfrey que, atraída por los gritos de Hermione, había salido a investigar.

-Nada, sólo que Hermione se dio una vuelta para ver cómo estaba-explicó Ginny dirigiéndole una dura mirada a Hermione.

-Sí, me quedaré toda la noche acompañando a Ginny por sin necesita algo-dijo a una no muy convencida enfermera-. La profesora McGonagall me lo ha dado permiso-mintió Hermione.

-Por esta vez puede quedarse-accedió Madame Pomfrey-. Pero la señorita Weasley tiene que descansar.

-Está bien…-contestó Hermione mirando el suelo-

Madame Pomfrey se retiró y Hermione bajó la voz para seguir retando a Ginny.

-Como se te pudo ocurrir semejante tontería?-preguntó enojada. Ginny abrió la boca para responder pero Hermione no la dejó hablar- Me importa muy poco lo estresada que estabas, eso no es suficiente para ponerte en peligro.

-Le preguntaste a mi hermano si estaba aquí?-cambió de tema Ginny enojada de que Hermione la conociera tanto para saber el motivo de su vuelo nocturno.

-Sí-contestó avergonzada Hermione-no es que no te creyera, porque te creí, sólo quería saber que tan grave era. Pero según él no era nada grave. Igual no debiste volar de noche.

-Oscureció temprano-se justificó Ginny-. Además sólo estuve inconsciente 10 minutos antes de que me encontraran Ron y Harry y me trajeran para acá.

-Estuviste inconsciente?-preguntó Hermione, a quien le desesperaba la actitud de Ginny y su manía de poner en peligro su vida.

-Sólo 10 minutos…-dijo Ginny sin poder contener una mueca de dolor.

-Estas bien?-dijo Hermione preocupada, pasando suavemente su mano por el pelo de Ginny y acercándose a ella.

-Sí, sí. Sólo me duele un poco.

Hermione besó la zona adolorida aunque estaba consciente de que eso no disminuiría el dolor. Se sentó en una silla al lado de su cama mientras Ginny hacía una seña pidiéndole que se acostara en el espacio de su cama que le había dejado para ella. Hermione negó con la cabeza y Ginny se sentó en su cama.

-Duerme, tienes que descansar-pidió Hermione ya más tranquila ahora que se había desahogado un poco.

-Sólo si tú duermes conmigo-dijo Ginny sonriéndole y tendiéndole la mano.

Hermione se negó a aceptar su mano y a compartir la cama. Había ido para cuidarla, no para dormir con ella.

-Me vas a rechazar una vez más?-dijo Ginny con tristeza.

-No, no, nunca te rechazaría-aseguró Hermione mientras tomaba su mano y se sentaba a su lado.

-Acuéstate-pidió Ginny y Hermione no pudo resistirs a su voz.

Se acostó frente a ella y la abrazó bajo las sábanas como tantas otras veces. Ya que importaban las semanas o los meses sin hablarse. Estaban ahí, durmiendo juntas como antes.

Pronto Ginny se quedó dormida y Hermione no pudo reprimir una sonrisa mientras escuchaba sus casi inaudibles ronquidos. Hermione se acomodó un poco más abajo y se escondió en su cuello como tantas otras veces.

Varias veces Ginny cambió de posición, aunque siempre terminaban en la misma: una frente a la otra, con la pierna de Hermione entre la suyas y la suya sobre Hermione. Lo único que las separaba eran los celos, las cosas que nunca se perdonaron, el recuerdo de Dean para Hermione, la "tipa" con la que estuvo Hermione para Ginny, el miedo a lo que harían sus familias si alguien llegaba a descubrirlas durmiendo así…

Cada vez que Ginny se despertó, Hermione intentó usar los mismos métodos que antes usaba para hacerla dormir. Acariciaba su cara con su nariz, acercándose a su boca pero sin besarla. En algún momento, Ginny empezó con aquel viejo juego de besarse en la barbilla o alrededor de sus bocas.

-Estoy muy cerca de tu boca-dijo Hermione segura de que no podría contenerse por mucho tiempo.

-No estás muy cerca-respondió Ginny besándola suavemente, sin tocar sus labios.

-Si lo estoy-replicó Hermione mientras dejaba que sus bocas se encontraran después de tanto tiempo-Lo siento, te dije que estábamos demasiado cerca-se disculpó Hermione intentando levantarse de la cama.

Decidieron hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido e intentaron dormir. Ginny aseguraba que Hermione la distraía por lo que ésta se sentó a su lado en la cama y no volvió a acostarse. Ginny apoyó su cabeza en sus piernas como un gatito buscando que la mimen. Hermione acarició su pelo hasta que se quedó dormida. Y se dedicó a contemplarla durante toda la noche deseando tener un libro con el cual distraerse porque si seguía viéndola dormir terminaría despertándola con un beso como tantas otras veces.

***

Y hasta ahí llega ese cap…


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny despertó y Hermione seguía a su lado observándola. Sabía todas las cosas que en ese momento pasaban por la cabeza de Hermione pero creyó que era mejor no mencionarlas y actuar con la mayor normalidad posible. Antes de que llegara Madame Pomfrey Hermione se bajo de la cama y se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama pensando que sería menos extraño que encontrarla con la cabeza de Ginny en sus piernas.

-Quieres que me quede?-preguntó Hermione deseando más que nada en el mundo que le dijera que sí.

-No, prefiero que me acompañes en la noche-respondió Ginny.

-Pero puedo hacer las dos cosas, puedo quedarme contigo ahora y luego acompañarte en la noche-insistió Hermione.

-Deberías descansar. No has dormido nada.

-No importa, no tenía sueño-aseguró Hermione-. Puedo quedarme aquí hasta que te den el alta. Y acompañarte de regreso a la torre.

-No, no. Anda, tienes que estudiar y descansar un poco.

-Sabes que siempre que me botas después te arrepientes y quieres que esté?-dijo Hermione consiguiendo que Ginny le sonriera-. Estás segura?

-Sí, anda, ya nos veremos en la noche.

Hermione pensó en insistirle pero, talvez, ya le había insistido demasiado. Además sabía que no conseguiría que Ginny aceptara que se quedara aunque estaba casi segura de que pronto estaría deseando que estuviera allí. De todas maneras, las dos necesitaban descansar, Ginny por su accidente y Hermione por pasar la noche en vela.

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y la intención de dormir juntas otra noche.

Hermione durmió toda la mañana y en la tarde se dedicó a estudiar y hacer deberes. Necesitaba mantenerse ocupada para no ir a buscar a Ginny. Habían quedado en verse en la noche y sabía que a Ginny no le haría gracia que se adelantara o atrasara. Talvez le molestaría más que se adelantara… ya sabía lo paranoica que podía llegar a ser Ginny cuando se trataba de "invadir su espacio" (n/a: por decirlo de alguna manera).

Ginny casi se arrepintió de dejar que Hermione se fuera, pero era verdad que no podía dormir mucho con Hermione. Aunque le gustara dormir con ella solía distraerla demasiado y no conseguía dormir casi nada.

La hora de verse llegó y Hermione se controló para no salir corriendo a verla. Ginny la esperaba en la sala común y a Hermione casi le molestó verla en un lugar tan público, casi quiso irse sin hablarle porque sabía (o creía) que Ginny había puesto una hora en la que Hermione no encontraría con nadie más. Hermione intentaba convencerse de que Ginny lo hacía por ella, para que no se enojara, pero sólo conseguía casi odiarla por dejarla para el final, como siempre, volvía a estar con ella después de estar con quién sabe quién, de hacer quién sabe qué.

Hermione la saludó fríamente y Ginny no entendió que había cambiado en ella. Le sonrió esperando que le sonriera pero sólo consiguió una especie de mueca por parte de Hermione.

-Vamos a dormir?-preguntó Ginny levantándose con dificultad.

-Estás bien?

-Todavía me duele un poco, pero estoy bien. Vamos?

-Si puedes subir las escaleras?-preguntó Hermione pensando que ella no debería hacer ningún esfuerzo físico todavía.

Ginny, sin responder, empezó a subir las escaleras y Hermione se apresuró a seguirla a su cuarto, donde podría dormir solas (n/a: por que asumimos que Hermione tiene un cuarto para ella sola? Ya, ya, dejo mis preguntas para mi XD). Ninguna de las dos se cambió de ropa antes de acostarse en la cama. Se dieron la espalda sin hablarse y Hermione se preguntó para que dormían juntas de nuevo si ni siquiera se hablaban.

Hermione la dejó dormir tranquila y se levantó para sentarse en el escritorio. Estaba enojada, resentida. No quería estar ahí con ella así. Sabía que Ginny no tendría idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza y no quería explicárselo. Hasta cuando tendría que estar sin que ella estuviera?, se preguntaba. Hasta cuando sería lo que ella quisiera que sean, se besaría cuando ella quisiera que se besaran, dormirían juntas cuando ella quisiera que durmieran juntas? Hasta cuando? Hasta cuando seguiría evitando ir al cuarto de Ginny para no encontrarlo con cosas que Dean le ha dado? Hasta cuando Ginny seguiría jugando con ella y con él?

Y mientras más cosas se preguntaba más ganas de llorar tenía. Pero no era sólo dolor… era rabia, impotencia, saber que no podía romper con eso por más que quisiera, por más que supiera que es lo que debía hacer.

-Ven a la cama-escuchó que Ginny decía.

-No tengo sueño-aseguró Hermione sin moverse.

-Que te pasa?-preguntó Ginny talvez esperando que Hermione hubiera superado todo lo que no sabía como superar.

-Nada-respondió cortante.

-No estás como ayer-dijo sin conseguir respuesta-. Ven a dormir-insistió.

Hermione se dirigió hacia ella con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Se acostó a su lado sin tocarla, pero en cuanto Ginny le pidió que la abrazara por la espalda no pudo evitar hacerlo. De vez en cuando Ginny hacía que Hermione la abrazara con más fuerzas y Hermione se imaginaba que algo debía dolerle. Un dolor intermitente que no dejaba dormir a ninguna de las dos.

-Te duele mucho?-preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

-Maso…

-Donde te duele?

-En el pecho-respondió haciendo un poco más de presión sobre el lugar adolorido.

Ginny se acostó boca arriba y Hermione se quedó de lado, con su brazo en su cintura y una pierna sobre sus piernas.

-Estás bien?-preguntó Hermione.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza mientras ponía su mano sobre su pecho. Hermione puso su mano sobre la de ella y masajeó suavemente la zona que consideraba que podía, asegurándose de no hacer nada que podría resultar incómodo para ninguna de las dos, mientras Ginny dejaba que su mano descansara sobre la cama. Terminó el masaje con un beso cerca del cuello de la camiseta. Un beso inocente que no pensó que la llevaría a hacer cosas que no debía.

En algún momento, su cuerpo, su olor y su cama le resultaron tan familiares que no pudo evitar dejarse llevar, y se encontró con el cuello de la camiseta y no pudo evitar morderlo intentando así bajarlo un poco. Besó cada milímetro de su piel que no estaba cubierta antes de subir por su cuello y acostarse encima de ella. Besaba su barbilla evitando acercarse a su boca. Hermione sabía que ya no le pertenecía y aunque esa noche la tenía sabía que nunca más volvería a ser suya.

No permitió que sus manos volvieran a tocarla porque sabía que ellas se deshacerían de su camiseta mucho más rápido que su boca. Y marco su territorio con sus besos… aunque sabía que Ginny los habría borrado antes de que dejara de besarla.

Pronto Hermione reaccionó. No sabía que hacía ni por qué besaba a su "amiga". No obtuvo ninguna reacción por parte de ella. Ginny no había intentado alejarla ni había hecho nada para que siguiera.

-Lo siento-susurró Hermione cerca de su oído antes de acostarse a su lado y darle la espalda.

Ginny siguió "durmiendo". En algún momento volvieron a acomodarse y se quedaron abrazadas como siempre.

En la mañana siguiente cuando sonó el despertador ellas ya estaban despiertas conversando. Pero el despertador anunciaba el final de esas noches y Ginny miró fijamente a Hermione dejándole saber lo que estaba por hacer, puso su mano en la mejilla de Hermione y la besó. Hermione no podía creer que sus labios, los labios de Ginny!, estuvieran sobre los suyos. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Ginny la besara así… o talvez supo que ese sería el último, el de la despedida que no tendrían… e intentó que sintiera en el beso que ella, Hermione, nunca dejaría de amarla.

**

Yo no escribí ya esto?! (creo que el principio sí lo escribí)

Esto ya puede ser el final? El resto de la historia no tiene sentido ser contada.

Reviews??

Lo seguí (terminé, no sé todavía) por los reviews que dejaron… y porque odio que nunca terminen los ff que leo jeje.

Bueno, eso es todo.

nik


End file.
